


Growing Old

by WinterCoffee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCoffee/pseuds/WinterCoffee
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt "Any, any, growing old"
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt "Any, any, growing old"

"Buffy hi! Sorry I'm late."

Buffy smiled as Willow slid into the seat facing her. "Not a problem."

"I can't believe you're turning 40!" Willow pulled out her reading glasses and picked up her menu. "And I'm not far behind you." 

"I can believe it," Buffy said. She could see it in the fine wrinkles around her eyes. She remembered going out dancing with Faith after patrolling and fighting, now all she wanted afterwards was a hot bath and some Aleve. "But I'll never complain about getting older. There were so many girls before me who never got the chance."


End file.
